El Príncipe Vampiro
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Crossover HP & Cirque du Freak. Una noche de verano antes de comenzar su sexto año, Harry Potter es convertido en vampiro. Creía que desde entonces su vida iba a ser normal, pero no se imaginó lo equivocado que estaba... SLASH NC17
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos lugares y personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Darren Shan.

Advertencia: SLASH. Crossover entre Harry Potter y la Saga de Darren Shan.

Harry Potter: Spoilers hasta la Orden del Fénix, sin contenidos de HBP.

Darren Shan: spoilers hasta la Montaña de los Vampiros, pero Darren no hará los ritos.

Da lo mismo si has leído o no la saga de Darren Shan. Entenderás de la misma manera el fic.

Resumen: Una noche de verano antes de comenzar su sexto año, Harry Potter es convertido en vampiro. Creía que desde entonces su vida iba a ser normal, pero no se imaginó lo equivocado que estaba...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Príncipe Vampiro

Prólogo

Era una fría y tormentosa noche de verano. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían cuando el viento las azotaba cruelmente y las ramas se agitaban de un lado a otro sin descanso.

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre los apresurados transeúntes que se encontraban hasta esa hora en las calles de Londres.

Desde el interior de un vehículo, Harry observaba absorto las casas que pasaban a gran velocidad, sin desear que el corto trayecto hasta la casa llegara a su fin. Sabía que una vez allí, todo volvería a ser como antes. "Tráeme esto, limpia aquí, acomoda aquello..."

Había pensado que aquel verano iba a ser diferente, debido a la amenaza de Moody a su tío en la estación de tren al comenzar las vacaciones, pero resultaron peor que en los años anteriores.

Se limpió con cuidado sus lentes que se le estaban empañando por la calefacción del auto, y volvió a sus contemplaciones por la ventanilla.

Si algo distinto tenía este verano de los pasados, era que ahora debía realizar más tareas de las que era capaz, sin recibir ni una sola porción de alimento.

Excepto hoy.

Aquella mañana había salido con sus tíos y su primo a visitar a Marge, la hermana de Vernon. No que él quisiese ir, pero como era lo habitual en esa casa nadie parecía escucharlo.

"Prepara nuestras maletas, que hoy nos vamos a lo de Marge." Le había gruñido su tío cuando se dirigía al jardín.

"¿Y yo dónde iré? ¿Con Arabella Figg?" Preguntó deseando que fuese así. Al menos estaría informado sobre el mundo mágico, y quizá hablaría con alguien de la Orden.

El año pasado había descubierto que la vecina que vivía unas cuadras de Privet Drive (y que se había hecho cargo de él cuando era más joven y todavía no asistía a Hogwarts) era una skiv.

"Vienes con nosotros." Respondió con crueldad su tío.

"¿Qué?" Dijo con incredulidad su primo, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, devorando su tercer desayuno. "¡Yo no quiero que vaya!"

"Ni yo tampoco quiero ir…" Había murmurado Harry al mismo tiempo que Dudley empezaba sus típicos berrinches.

Su primo había aumentado el doble de su peso con respecto al último verano, pero sin embargo, a lo que se refería mental… seguía siendo aquel niño mimado por sus padres, aquel que siempre obtendría lo que desease sin mucho esfuerzo.

"¿Qué haces ahí de pie? ¡Ve a preparar las maletas!" Fue lo que su tía le dijo mientras abrazaba (como podía) a su hijo.

Y ahí estaba. Volviendo de aquella visita inesperada.

El coche se detuvo frente al número 4 de Privet Drive.

Mientras Petunia se dirigía a la puerta de su casa, Harry fue a ayudar a su tío a bajar las maletas del auto y Dudley, por su parte, escapaba de sus padres para ir a encontrarse con su pandilla.

"Hoy me quedo en lo de Piers" Había dicho apenas se subió al coche.

Harry caminó hasta su casa llevando consigo el equipaje. Lo colocó al pie de la escalera, y antes de que su tío o su tía le dijesen algo, salió a la fría noche.

No le importó la lluvia que no disminuía ni un segundo, ni el helado viento que lo azotó cuando salió de la casa, cortándole la respiración con brusquedad. Necesitaba relajarse, alejarse de todo y de todos por unas horas.

Necesitaba reflexionar… hacía tiempo que no recibía cartas de sus amigos ni contestaciones a los escritos que había enviado. Su lechuza volvía al cabo de algunas horas y a veces días con las postales atadas a su pata.

Eso le preocupaba, y más desde lo que había sucedido a fines del pasado curso escolar.

Dobló a la izquierda por calle Magnolia, pasando aquel callejón donde avistó ya hace casi dos años a su padrino en la forma de animago.

Recordar a su padrino le dolía, pero al fin logró entender lo que Hagrid le había dicho aquel día. Sirius murió luchando, defendiéndolo a él… Sirius murió como deseaba hacerlo.

Pateó una lata de cerveza.

Seguía culpándose de su muerte, pero sabía que no ganaba nada con aquello. Sólo hacerse mentalmente más débil frente a su enemigo. Harry practicaba todas las noches antes de dormir la oclumencia, aunque no sabría hasta tanto alguien quisiera entrar en su mente, si lo estaba haciendo bien… si su práctica estaba funcionando. No deseaba que algo como lo de Sirius ocurriera de nuevo.

De repente, Harry se detuvo confundido. Había escuchado unos pasos rápidos detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta.

Nadie. Allí no había nadie. Se estaba empezando a asustar, a ser un paranoico como Moody.

"¡Alerta permanente!" Susurró, y luego una risita tonta escapó de sus labios.

Siguió andando, sin hacer caso al sonido, convenciéndose que eran personas que querían llegar rápido a sus hogares para no estar bajo aquel aguacero.

Pero una vez más se confundió. Ahora los pasos venían desde adelante, ¡directamente hacia él!

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Una mancha oscura chocó dolorosamente con él haciéndole caer al suelo unos metros más allá.

Su cabeza se dio fuertemente contra la acera, provocando que viese puntos de colores dando vuelta a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que la figura caía sobre él, ahogándolo con su peso.

Harry trató de deshacerse del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo, pero sus fuerzas eran escasas.

"n…n…no p…pue…puedo res…respirar" Logró balbucear.

"Oh, lo siento…" Dijo el hombre y, lanzando una carcajada, apretó con más fuerza al joven bajo su cuerpo.

Harry jadeó. Estaba seguro que sus costillas se romperían en unos instantes, que aquel hombre no podía poseer tanta fuerza. Pero el desconocido liberó su agarre, y al fin Harry pudo respirar. Tomó una bocanada de aire como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Al hacerlo, dirigió su vista hacia la persona que aún seguía sobre él, sin intenciones de querer moverse. Y al fijarla en su atacante, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Pero de algo ya estaba completamente seguro. Aquel no era ningún humano.

La criatura o lo que fuese, sonrió.

"Y dime entonces, niño. ¿Qué soy?" Una carcajada violenta terminó su frase.

Harry se paralizó por completo. Trató de liberarse del cuerpo de aquel extraño espécimen, pero otra vez su intento fue fallido.

"No, no, no. A ti no te dejaré escapar." Le dijo aumentando nuevamente el agarre sobre el chico. "Llevo noches y noches sin alimentarme, y tú eres perfecto para mí."

Esas palabras pusieron en alerta aún más a Harry.

"¡Eres un vampiro!" Susurró poniéndose más pálido mientras su atacante sonreía victorioso.

Pero al escuchar esa última palabra de labios del menor, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la criatura se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una furia descomunal.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un vampiro?" Siseó apretando más a Harry contra el duro y mojado suelo. "¡No vuelvas a mencionar a uno de esos en mi presencia!

Harry se estremeció. No lo haría, claro que no. Si lograba salir vivo de esta.

"Y ahora" murmuró acercando su rostro púrpura al del joven- "debo alimentarme…"

Harry forcejeó todavía con más fuerzas si eso era posible. Pero con un rápido movimiento, la mano de la sedienta criatura se acercó a su cuello y, antes de darse cuenta, un lacerante dolor cruzó por todo su cuerpo, yendo a ser más fuerte en su corazón.

Sintió la boca de aquel extraño sujeto sobre su cuello, tratando de que no se desperdicie ni una sola gota de aquel preciado líquido, y entonces lo comprendió. Ya no había nada que hacer. Esa criatura se estaba alimentando rápida y con avidez de su sangre. Iba a morir, lo sabía. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que esta muerte era mucho menos dolorosa que a manos de Voldemort.

Un profundo sopor, una sensación de ligereza se empezaba a adueñar de Harry.

Que extraño, y él que pensaba que aquella criatura, la que se estaba llevando su vida, era un vampiro. Pero era cierto, el aspecto no se parecía a los vampiros del libro que había estudiado con Remus Lupin en su tercer año en Hogwarts. La diferencia con los vampiros radicaba en su piel, pelo, ojos, labios y uñas. La piel estaba llena de manchas púrpura. El resto era de un rojo oscuro y vibrante, como si estuviera empapado de sangre.

A Harry no le quedaban dudas de la malevolencia de ese ser, y menos ahora que tenía su vida en sus manos, o mejor dicho, en su boca.

Sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse, para no abrirse nunca más cuando, algo o alguien apartó de un fuerte empujón a quien estaba por arrebatarle su último suspiro de vida.

Un aullido de dolor fue lo último que Harry alcanzó a oír antes de sumergirse en la preciada oscuridad.

&&&&&&

La conciencia volvía poco a poco, dolorosamente, recordándole que todavía no había llegado el momento de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos. Recordándole que aún seguía vivo.

Lo primero que sintió, fueron unas manos suaves pero fuertes revisándole el rostro y cuerpo, quizá en busca de más heridas. Esas mismas manos palparon su cuello, ahí donde aquel ser había bebido de su sangre.

"El corte ya ha cicatrizado." Dijo una voz grave y profunda.

"¿Tiene alguna otra?" Preguntó otra voz que provenía desde el lado de su cabeza.

"No por lo que yo puedo ver." Respondió el primer hombre que había hablado.

Luego, la misma persona suspiró y dijo:

"Pero no creo que sobreviva, Larten. Ese vampanez estuvo a punto de matarlo si no hubiésemos llegado nosotros."

Así, que esos dos hombres eran sus salvadores. Debería estarles agradecido, pero ni siquiera podía hablar, ni mucho menos hacer algún movimiento.

El llamado Larten se arrodilló a un lado de su cabeza. Con suavidad, tomó uno de sus párpados, y lo levantó, dejando que su ojo derecho viese por unos segundos la oscuridad de la noche.

"Pero está conciente." Dijo luego de revisar su otro ojo. "Eso debe significar algo." Su voz sonó un poco desesperada.

"No lo sé." Habló el otro hombre luego de unos minutos de silencio. "Pero este niño no debe morir. No puede…"

"¿¡Y qué quieres decir con eso!" Exclamó Larten de inmediato. "¡Sabes tan bien como yo quién es!"

Su compañero suspiró.

"Lo sé. Por eso…"

"¿Por eso qué?" Preguntó con impaciencia Larten.

"¿Quieres dejarme terminar de hablar?" Le cortó con brusquedad "¡Cada segundo que pasamos discutiendo, es vital para el chico!"

El hombre asintió y suspiró.

"Por eso," continuó el, hasta entonces sin nombre, "debemos convertirlo en uno de los nuestros. Es la única forma de salvarle."

"¡No puedes, Gavner! ¡Los Príncipes no lo tolerarán! ¡No van a aceptarlo!" Rugió el hombre poniéndose de pie.

"Sí puedo, Larten. Has hecho lo mismo con Darren. Ahora, él necesita nuestra ayuda." Respondió serenamente Gavner, sin inmutarse frente a los gritos del otro vampiro.

"No sé cuáles fueron tus motivos para convertir a Darren en un semi vampiro," continuó, "pero estoy seguro que en este caso los príncipes serán flexivos."

"Tienes razón." Contestó al fin Larten. "Pero convertirlo en un semi vampiro no es suficiente. Ese vampanez tomó demasiada sangre de él. Tendrá que ser un vampiro completo…"

Gavner asintió lúgubremente.

"Sólo espero que los Príncipes lo entiendan…"

"Te preocuparás luego de eso. Ahora vamos, Gavner, no perdamos más tiempo y terminemos con esto de una buena vez."

Harry sintió cómo era levantado del suelo en brazos de Larten, y como era recostado sobre sus piernas.

"¿Lo harás tú?" Preguntó Gavner acercándose a donde se encontraban.

"No, sólo voy a ayudarte." Respondió Larten mientras clavaba sus 10 uñas en las tiernas yemas de los dedos de Harry. "No creo que en sus condiciones puedas hacerlo todo tú solo."

"Bien." Respondió el vampiro mientras hacía lo mismo con sus propios dedos.

Sin esperar demasiado, el joven sintió cómo presionaban sus sangrantes yemas sobre los iguales dedos de Gavner. Un instante después, percibió como su sangre de la mano izquierda ingresaba en el cuerpo del vampiro, y como la sangre de este hacía lo mismo por su mano derecha. Un fuerte dolor acompañaba la acción.

Harry dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando aquel sufrimiento se hizo insoportable. Trató de separar sus dedos de los de Gavner, pero Larten se los tenía muy bien apretados.

"Tranquilízate, niño, ya casi está hecho." Le susurró Larten a su oído.

Tres segundos después, Gavner separó sus yemas de las de Harry, y éste suspiró con alivio.

"Dame tus manos" Le pidió Larten. "Mi saliva curará los cortes."

El joven lo hizo, y el vampiro lamió la sangre de los dedos de Harry, cicatrizando las heridas, mientras Gavner hacía lo mismo con sus propios dedos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó con preocupación Gavner, al ver como Harry cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido en brazos de su compañero.

"Sí, sólo un poco cansado." Murmuró Harry.

"Descansa entonces. Cuando despiertes te explicaré todo sobre nosotros. Ya que ahora soy tu mentor…" Dijo Gavner, pero Harry ya no escuchaba. Se había sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

"¿Asumiendo ya tu rol de mentor, Gavner Purl?" Preguntó sonriendo Mr. Crepsley a su amigo.

"¡Larten!" Exclamó el vampiro ruborizándose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota: Quizá el prólogo esté un poco confuso ahora, pero en el transcurso de la historia van a ir solucionándose las dudas, y más las de aquellos que no han leído la saga de Darren Shan. Los que ya la leyeron, creo que no tendrán dudas...xD

Reviews please!

Atte:

Agos Malfoy


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos lugares y personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Darren Shan.

Advertencia: SLASH. Crossover entre Harry Potter y la Saga de Darren Shan.

Harry Potter: Spoilers hasta la Orden del Fénix, sin contenidos de HBP.

Darren Shan: Spoilers hasta la Montaña de los Vampiros, pero Darren no hará los ritos.

Da lo mismo si has leído o no la saga de Darren Shan. Entenderás de la misma manera el fic.

Resumen: Una noche de verano antes de comenzar su sexto año, Harry Potter es convertido en vampiro. Creía que desde entonces su vida iba a ser normal, pero no se imaginó lo equivocado que estaba...

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias a danae, DarkDevil, Inferno, DamaoscuraDePiscis, magnus, rose Maxwell, Ginebra y Kaito Seishiro por sus reviews. Y muchas gracias también a todos los que leen esta historia. En este capítulo se comenzarán a aclarar varias dudas que me plantearon en los reviews. Sin embargo, tendrán que esperar para que todas sean resueltas... en el transcurso de la historia las iré aclarando. Por cierto, sus reviews están debidamente contestados en donde los han dejado.

Muchas gracias.

000000000000000000000000000000

El Príncipe Vampiro

Por: Agos Malfoy

Capítulo 1

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El suave sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas, tranquilas y profundas era lo único que podía escucharse a esas horas del día. Se encontraban dentro de las llamadas "estaciones de paso", rumbo a la montaña de los vampiros.

Las estaciones de paso eran cuevas o cavernas subterráneas donde se almacenaban botellas de sangre humana y ataúdes. Eran lugares de descanso, donde los vampiros podían refugiarse un día o dos. No había muchos (se tardaba alrededor de una semana o dos en llegar de uno a otro), y algunos habían sido destruidos por los animales en el transcurso del tiempo y durante la primera guerra contra los vampanezes, los rivales de los vampiros.

Aún faltaban varios días (o mejor dicho, semanas) en arribar a la montaña de los vampiros, un lugar donde se celebraba cada 12 años un consejo donde acudían todos los vampiros, sin excepción. Discutían acerca de las leyes que regían aquel mundo, hablaban, se reencontraban con antiguos y conocidos compañeros. Era una forma de volver a "unir el clan", como le había llamado Gavner Purl mientras le explicaba a su joven aprendiz, cuando éste había preguntado adónde se dirigían con tanta prisa.

"Ya nos hemos demorado bastante," le había dicho Gavner cuando Harry había protestado por lo rápido que iban en tan poco tiempo.

Gavner Purl era un vampiro no muy alto, pero sí ancho, fornido como un luchador. Su rostro era una masa de cicatrices y parches oscuros, y los bordes de sus ojos eran extremadamente negros. Llevaba el pelo castaño, corto, y una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

Le había llamado la atención de que no se dirigiesen a la montaña de los vampiros volando, pero cuando les preguntó a Gavner y Mr. Crepsley sobre aquel hecho, los vampiros se miraron entre ellos y estallaron en risas incontroladas.

Mr. Crepsley (o Larten Crepsley) era un vampiro bastante alto y delgado, tenía la piel muy blanca y un solitario y pequeño mechón de pelo anaranjado en la coronilla. Tenía una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. Le llegaba a la comisura de los labios, y daba la sensación de que tirara de la boca hacia un lado de la cara cuando sonreía. Siempre llevaba ropa de una tonalidad granate, su color favorito.

"¿Dije algo mal?" Les había preguntado un muy extrañado Harry, al ver que ambos parecían no querer abandonar aquellas risas.

"¡No seas tonto!" Exclamó Mr. Crepsley. "¡Te pareces a Darren! ¿Cómo vamos a poder volar?"

"Los vampiros no podemos volar, Harry," dijo Gavner sonriendo, "pero lo que sçi podemos hacer es cometear, que es cuando un vampiro alcanza una velocidad bastante grande, de la cual el ojo humano no puede vernos al pasar por su lado. Y no podemos cometear hasta la montaña de los vampiros porque hay una ley que nos lo prohibe."

Harry cabeceó en entendimiento. "¿Quién es Darren?" Preguntó el joven vampiro.

"Es el asistente de Larten," respondió Gavner, pero al observar la expresión desconcertada del chico, aclaró.- "Los vampiros podemos tomar a un humano como nuestro asistente. Al principio, antes de convertirlo en un vampiro, tenemos la posibilidad de transformarlos en semi-vampiros. Ellos hacen todo lo que nosotros necesitamos: vigilan durante el día mientras nosotros dormimos (dado que los semi-vampiros pueden soportar de forma normal el sol), lavan nuestra ropa, cocinan, cazan, etc. Y con respecto a esto, hay algo que debo aclararte, Harry.

No todo lo que lees en los libros es cierto. Los vampiros no le tememos ni al agua, ni a las cruces bendecidas; podemos ingerir cualquier clase de alimentos, pero eso sí, necesitamos sangre humana con regularidad, porque sino envejeceremos de prisa y morimos. Por eso a veces transportamos botellas con sangre almacenada. También (y este es un punto muy importante) debo aclararte que no somos inmortales. Tenemos una vida más longeva que la de los humanos: los semi-vampiros, por cada cinco años que transcurran sólo envejecerán uno, mientras que los vampiros por cada diez años que pasen sólo envejeceremos uno.

La vida de un vampiro no es fácil. A menudo (cuando nos encontrábamos en guerra con los vampanezes) debíamos salir a luchar para defendernos a nosotros y a nuestro clan. Sin embargo, los vampiros no estamos dispuestos a cuidar de alguien que no puede hacerlo por sí mismo. Somos algo crueles en ese aspecto. Si"

Algún vampiro no puede valerse por sus propios medios, es él mismo quien decide alejarse del clan. Se dirige a algún otro lugar donde pueda morir tranquilo o peleando (como todo vampiro se enorgullece morir), y sino pueden elegir el método de las estacas.

En la montaña de los vampiros hay una cámara (La Cámara de la muerte) que contiene un gran y profundo foso, donde su fondo está cubierto con puntiagudas y filosas estacas. A su alrededor, sobre las paredes de la cámara, hay jaulas donde se colocan a los vampiros. Y una vez allí… son levitados dentro de las jaulas, con sogas, y luego… son dejados caer una y otra vez… sobre las estacas en el foso."

Harry había asentido perplejo. ¿Qué especie de vampiros tan extraños eran estos? O mejor dicho, ¿qué clase de vampiro extraño ahora era él?

&&&&&&

La noche ya caía cuando los tres vampiros en la cueva comenzaron a despertar. El primero en hacerlo fue Gavner, quien se dispuso a levantarse para poder encender un fuego. En su camino tropezó con la bolsa de Larten, que contenía pequeñas cazuelitas replegables que, al chocar contra sí, produjeron un sonido tintineante. Cuando se repuso del susto (no recordaba que alguien las hubiese colocado allí) chocó contra la mochila de Harry, y después contra el cuerpo de Mr. Crepsley.

"¡Gavner! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Mr. Crepsley con irritación.

"Mmmhhh nada," Respondió Gavner con los ojos aún cerrados.

Larten suspiró. Un movimiento a su izquierda hizo que girase su cabeza hacia allí. Harry estaba despertando.

"Buenos días." Dijo Harry mientras se estiraba y un bostezo escapaba de su boca.

"Buenos días, Harry," Contestó Mr. Crepsley levantando una ceja. "¿Ahora dices 'buenos días'?"

Gavner rió. "No es difícil acostumbrarte si estás con nosotros," dijo mientras daba unos golpecitos en la espalda de Harry cuando pasó a su lado.

La primera vez que Harry había despertado en compañía de los vampiros, éstos le habían dicho 'buenos días, Harry', y él, extrañado, les había preguntado del por qué de los 'buenos días' si aún era de noche. "Para un vampiro ahora es de día," le había dicho Mr. Crepsley tranquilamente.

"Vamos," dijo Gavner, "comamos algo y pongámosno en marcha. Esta noche debemos llegar a la montaña. No podemos atrasarnos más, el consejo va a comenzar pronto. Hemos presentado a Darren, pero ahora también debemos presentar a Harry ante los príncipes."

Mr. Crepsley y Harry asintieron y se sentaron junto al fuego, comenzando a comer un conejo que habían cazado antes de irse a dormir.

Harry, no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo la curiosidad, preguntó a los dos vampiros.

"¿Quiénes son los príncipes?"

"Los Príncipes vampiros," suspiró Larten- "son nuestra máxima autoridad. Los vampiros estamos organizados por gerarquías," agregó. "En primer lugar, se encuentran los Príncipes, que son los que ordenan y dirigen al clan. En este momento en la montaña se encuentran tres vampiros, aunque en realidad son cuatro: Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth, Arrow y Vancha March, quien en este consejo está ausente.

Luego les siguen los Generales, un grupo de vampiros que son los encargados de controlar al resto del clan. Su trabajo es castigar a los vampiros reveldes," Larten sonrió como si recordase algo- "además de mantener en orden a los demás. Gavner es uno de los Generales Vampiros."

Harry dirigió veloz su vista hacia su mentor, quien se atragantó con un trozo de carne.

"¿Tú eres un General vampiro?" cuestionó Harry sorprendido.

"Sí," refunfuñó Gavner limpiándose la boca. "Continúa explicándole, Larten."

Mr. Crepsley sonrió. "No queda mucho más por agregar, Gavner… después de los Generales, le sigue el resto del clan…"

"¿Entonces yo, formo parte de ese 'resto del clan'?" Preguntó Harry algo mareado por la cantidad de información en tan pocos días.

"No, aún no. Debes pasar por una especie de pruevas (a los que nosotros llamamos Ritos de iniciación) para poder ser un pleno miembro del clan."

"Oh." Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.

&&&&&&

Casi al amanecer de aquel mismo día, los tres llegaron al fin a la Montaña de los Vampiros. Aunque no fuese la más alta de la región, sí era la más empinada y tortuosa para escalar.

Harry dirigió la vista hacia la nevada cumbre de la montaña, y suspiró.

"Tenemos que escalar hasta allá arriba?" Les preguntó a los vampiros.

"No, las entradas a la montaña están hechas en los túneles." Le respondió Gavner. "La montaña está hecha con cuevas y cámaras, con todo lo que un vampiro puede necesitar: ropa, comida, tinajas de sangre humana y vino. Sólo podrás observar a los vampiros cuando vayan o vuelvan de cazar, que no es muy a menudo." Agregó.

El vampiro parecía inusualmente contento. Su sonrisa era más amplia, y sus ojos poseían un brillo de felicidad.

"¿Y cómo iremos hasta allí?" Preguntó Harry impaciente por entrar al interior de la montaña.

"Sólo síguenos." Le respondió Mr. Crepsley.

Caminaron sobre la rocosa base de la montaña hasta llegar a un riachuelo de unos quince o veinte piés de ancho, que bajaba con rapidez hacia las llanuras allá a lo lejos.

Subieron algunos metros sobre la corriente, y se apresuraron a cruzar la abertura de la montaña por la que descendía con estrépito el agua. El ensordecedor ruido que hacía al caer era insoportable para los sensitivos oídos de un vampiro.

Cuando al fin llegaron al otro lado del riachuelo, un túnel oscuro les dio la bienvenida. Harry dudó al entrar, pero Gavner lo empujó suavemente.

"Vamos, más adelante habrá algo de luz."

Y así fue. Mientras iban avanzando, el túnel se iba aclarando cada vez más. "Es liquen luminoso," le dijo Gavner cuando Harry había preguntado. "Es un hongo que crece en el océano y en determinadas cuevas."

Siguieron caminando hacia el interior de la montaña por lo que a Harry le parecieron siglos, hasta que una gran puerta de madera les obstruyó el paso del túnel. Mr. Crepsley y Gavner se arreglaron un poco, y luego el vampiro más alto lamó a la puerta.

De inmediato, una deslumbrante antorcha apareció en el umbral, y los tres vampiros acostumbrados a la oscuridad de los túneles, tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos hasta que se acostumbrasen a la luz.

Un vampiro vestido de verde oscuro y con una lanza sujeta con fuerza en su mano los miraba inquisidoramente desde la entrada.

"¿Qué los trae ante la puerta?" Espetó el vampiro. Esa era la manera en que se recibía a los recién llegados a la montaña.

"Soy Larten Crepsley y regreso al consejo." Dijo el vampiro dado que él y Gavner ya habían estado allí hace tres semanas atrás, pero debieron abandonar durante aquellas semanas la montaña, para buscar al mismo vampanez que había atacado a Harry.

"Soy Gavner Purl y vuelvo al consejo," Respondió Gavner igual que lo había hecho Larten.

"Soy Harry Potter y vengo al consejo," dijo el joven vampiro.

"¿Harry Potter?" Preguntó el guardia sorprendido.

Harry suspiró con cansancio.

"Sí, es él, y es mi… asistente. Es un vampiro." Contestó con rapidez Gavner, al observar la expresión de fastidio que cruzó el rostro de Harry.

"Las puertas reconocen a Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl y Harry Potter. Las cámaras se abren para todos ustedes. Pasen y sean bienvenidos." Dijo el vampiro de verde mientras se hacía a un lado dejándolos pasar.

Cuando los tres ingresaron al lugar, las puertas de madera se cerraron a sus espaldas y el viaje a la montaña de los vampiros llegó a su fin.

0000000000000000000000000000

N/A: Partes de este capítulo tuve que retirarlas del libro original. No es nada grave, sólo alguna descripción de algún lugar. ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares ni objetos que aparecen en esta historia son míos. Todos pertenecen a la fantástica J. K. Rowling y al maravilloso Darren Shan. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: SLASH. YA ESTÁS ADVERTIDA/O. Crossover con la Saga de Darren Shan (Cirque du Freak).

Harry Potter: Spoilers hasta la Orden del Fénix, sin contenidos de HBP.

Darren Shan: Spoilers hasta la Montaña de los Vampiros, pero Darren no hará los ritos.

Da lo mismo si has leído o no la saga de Darren Shan. Entenderás de la misma manera el fic.

Resumen: Una noche de verano antes de comenzar su sexto año, Harry Potter es convertido en vampiro. Creía que desde entonces su vida iba a ser normal, pero

No se imaginó lo equivocado que estaba...

Parejas: Kurda/Gavner, Darren/Larten, Harry/Mika, Harry/Severus. Pueden agregarse más...

Nota: Muchísimas gracias a cornamenta 1, laurie, nymphadora7, Cucha, DarkDevil, giosseppe, Genexolipsis Mayfor, yersyo892o, taly, afuchar3, por sus reviews, y a todos los que a pesar de todo, siguen leyendo esta historia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

El Príncipe Vampiro

Por: Agos Malfoy

----------- ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO R. ------

Capítulo 2

OoOoO

¿EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ, DESAPARECIDO?

La noticia ha llegado al ministerio ayer por la noche. Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, se haya en paradero desconocido desde hace ya, dos semanas.

El joven estudiante que derrotó a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, desapareció durante la tarde del primero de Agosto de la casa de sus parientes, con los que el joven convive durante las vacaciones de verano. Desde entonces, el ministerio de la magia junto con la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha luchado incansablemente en la búsqueda del joven desaparecido.

"No descartamos la posibilidad de quien-ustedes-saben esté involucrado directamente en el hecho. Llevamos dos semanas buscándolo por toda Inglaterra y sus alrededores, pero no hemos logrado hallar algún rastro de su magia. Rogamos a la población mágica que se mantenga en alerta bajo cualquier circunstancia en estos tiempos." Dijo en exclusiva para el diario "El Profeta" el ministro de magia Cornelius Funge; quien se mostraba muy afligido por la repentina ausencia de Harry Potter…

Albus Dumbledore cerró con fuerza el periódico y se masajeó las sienes con un notable gesto de cansancio en su rostro. Otra vez, Cornelius Funge hacía todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos para volver a ser aquella figura que toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra esperaba que fuese. Para su propio bienestar, por supuesto.

En realidad, la sorpresiva desaparición de Harry había ocurrido a mediados de julio. Dos semanas antes del cumpleaños del chico. La Orden del Fénix había tratado de mantener oculta la ausencia del mago, pero cuando ya era evidente que necesitarían más aurores especializados en el rastreo de huellas mágicas, el ministerio había tenido que comenzar a tomar parte en aquel asunto.

El anciano se había dirigido personalmente a Privet Drive el dieciocho de julio, cuatro días después que recibiesen la última carta del joven. Sus tíos, le habían repetido cada vez con más impaciencia, que su sobrino se había ido de la casa tres días antes, y que no había regresado desde entonces.

La noticia impactó de sobremanera a la Orden del Fénix; sin embargo, quienes lo habían sufrido aún más eran la familia Weasley y la joven Granger. No por nada Harry era como un hijo más para Molly y Arthur.

Por otra parte, y eso era lo que lo tranquilizaba y lo asustaba todavía más si eso era posible, era la esperanzadora noticia que su espía, Severus Snape, le había llevado en aquellos interminables días.

"El Señor Tenebroso no sabe de la desaparición de Potter" Le había dicho, serio como siempre, pero con una expresión de alivio en su cetrino rostro. "Si Voldemort hubiese secuestrado al mocoso, toda la población mágica lo sabría entonces."

Y era cierto, Lord Voldemort no escondería aquella noticia. La utilizaría para aterrorizar a la comunidad. Sería sencilla su ascensión al poder.

Albus desenvolvió y se llevó a la boca un caramelo de limón, pensativo.

"¿Dónde estás, Harry?" murmuró en el silencio de su oficina.

OoOoO

Las manos, suaves y ligeras, recorrían el jadeante cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo. El sonido de profundos besos, de gemidos reprimidos, era lo único que podía escucharse en el silencio de aquella habitación.

Llevó ambas manos a la parte baja de la espalda de su pareja, apretando con fuerza las nalgas y dejando unas pequeñas, pero visibles marcas en la blanca piel.

Dirigió su erecto miembro hacia aquella cálida y estrecha entrada, penetrando con una sola envestida.

Se detuvo por unos instantes, disfrutando del calor de su amante. Las piernas rodearon su cintura, aprisionándolo aún más, en una clara muestra de impaciencia. El ritmo tan esperado comenzó, aumentando con rapidez a medida que la excitación se hacía más insoportable. Con un último gemido el cuerpo dominante se dejó caer, alegre y sudoroso, encima del otro hombre, quien lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos.

"Te he extrañado, Kurda…" Dijo el vampiro castaño mientras salía del interior de su rubio amante.

Kurda sonrió.

"Yo también te he extrañado, Gavner… Has estado fuera de la montaña demasiado tiempo." Respondió el vampiro acomodándose en los brazos de su pareja. "¿Qué les ha dado tanto trabajo?"

"Pensé que como futuro Príncipe lo sabrías." Respondió Gavner acariciando los sedosos cabellos.

Kurda Smahlt era un joven y apuesto vampiro rubio de ojos azules, General como Gavner, pero estaba próximo a ascender a Príncipe. A diferencia de los demás vampiros, Kurda sostenía que ambos, vampiros y vampanezes, deberían llegar a un acuerdo de paz, acabándose de ese modo las luchas innecesarias.

La mayoría del clan estaba en total desacuerdo con él, dado que ellos eran luchadores por naturaleza.

"Pues… aún no soy Príncipe" Respondió con un suspiro.

Gavner hizo una mueca.

"Lo sé. Es que… ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de mis propios actos…"

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó, levantando la cabeza, extrañado.

"Ahora tengo un nuevo aprendiz" suspiró con cansancio.

"¿Cómo? ¿Quién…?" Comenzó a preguntar, pero Gavner lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

"Mañana lo conocerás. Ahora duérmete."

"Gavner…"

"Buenas noches, Kurda" murmuró el vampiro antes de cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse al mundo de los sueños.

OoOoO

"¿Darren? ¿Dónde estás?" siseó por enésima vez Mr. Crepsley. Ya hacía más de media hora que estaba buscando a su asistente por todos los túneles de la Montaña de los Vampiros, y el mocoso aún no daba señales de aparecerse. ¡Darren! ¡Me estoy cansando de este jueguecito estúpido! Exclamó al fin, perdiendo del todo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Una suave risita ahogada se escuchó tras él, y el vampiro se giró con rapidez, clavando sus enfurecidos ojos en la persona que lo miraba de forma burlona.

"¿Me buscaba, Mr. Crepsley?" Una inocente voz juvenil le preguntó tratando de no reírse ahí mismo. Era muy extraño observar que Larten Crepsley perdiese la paciencia.

"¡No, sólo te parece a ti!" Bufó el vampiro. "¿Dónde están Gavner y Harry?" le preguntó, serenándose un poco.

"¿Me buscabas para eso?" sonrió el joven semi-vampiro.

"¡Darren…!"

Darren soltó una leve carcajada.

"está bien, está bien… era sólo una pregunta." Dijo mientras levantaba las manos y sonreía. "Harry está en la cámara de los entrenamientos con Harkat. Y Gavner…"

"Ya sé, no me lo digas." Gruñó el vampiro mientras caminaba hacia la cámara de los entrenamientos, seguido muy de cerca por Darren. "¿Quisieras ir a buscarlo por mí?" Preguntó, ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Darren, deteniéndose horrorizado. "No gracias, no quisiera quitarle ese privilegio." Respondió recuperándose de la impresión que le había causado aquella pregunta.

Antes de que Larten pudiese decir uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, un sonriente y alegre Gavner Purl dobló en la esquina del túnel.

"¡Gavner!" Tronó Mr. Crepsley caminando a zancadas hacia el General.

"Larten, Darren…" saludó el vampiro con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso!" lo interrumpió tomándolo de un brazo. "Los Príncipes han solicitado ver a Harry en la cámara dentro de cinco minutos." Susurró.

Gavner palideció. "¿Dónde está Harry?" preguntó con voz nerviosa.

"Aquí estoy" dijo una voz tras ellos.

Ambos vampiros se giraron veloces hacia donde provenía la voz, y se encontraron con un sorprendido Harry y un jadeante Darren apoyado en la pared, sosteniéndose el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Gavner aferró a Harry por un brazo, arrastrándolo con rapidez hacia la cámara de los Príncipes. Larten, por su parte, se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta Darren, y se apoyó junto a él en la pared.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido?" le preguntó el vampiro mientras observaba a su asistente tratando de regular su respiración.

"No lo sé" respondió Darren sonriendo suavemente. "¿Usted cree que todo saldrá bien?" le preguntó al cabo de un tiempo, contemplando el camino que minutos antes habían tomado Harry y Gavner.

"No me cabe la menor duda" respondió de inmediato Mr. Crepsley. "Si a mí no me han hecho ninguna clase de objeciones, no creo que a Gavner sí se las hagan. Después de todo, él es un General."

Darren asintió. En verdad esperaba que todo saliese bien. Harry y él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos desde que Larten los había presentado quince noches atrás.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Nota de la autora: Siento mucho la demora; he tenido que volver a rescribir todas mis historias a causa de un problema que tuve en mi PC. Pero no desesperen, el capítulo 3 ya está listo. Lo subiré el viernes si Merlín quiere.

Saludos.

Agos Malfoy


End file.
